


..All  votes have been received.

by CaptainNoodle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNoodle/pseuds/CaptainNoodle
Summary: marie universe yttd au
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	..All  votes have been received.

“ **JUST STOOOOP ITTTTTTTTT!”**

………

Blue Diamond looked at everyone, “...It’s time to vote. I cannot wait any longer,” She looked at us, still fragile but, more harshly, trying to imitate the other floormasters, “Touch your voting tablets..! Or everyone will die..!” 

“Got it,” Garnet responded. She looked at everyone, “Ms. Policeman...Just voted for Marie.” She confessed to the group. 

Steven was visibly distressed, he was scared for Marie, he was trying to protect her the best he could, “Garnet!!” He called out to her, nobody should vote for Marie! The votes need to go to him! 

Marie simply smiled, the tears in her eyes, “...Thank you very much.” 

Jasper looked at Garnet, “This ain’t a joke! I’m ashamed of you, Garnet!!” She put her down, “Sacrificing a kid...That’s a demonic choice you can’t just make!” She expressed her frustration, “I’m voting for Steven..” She admitted. 

“You’re right, Jasper!” Ruby agreed with her, a kid’s life is much more precious, she believed they needed to protect Marie. “I don’t think Marie’s a burden at all! My vote..is for Steven!” 

Steven hid his smile of relief in his scarf, “Fine by me! Now if we just vote for ourselves, that’s 3 to 2!” He continued, “Tiger...It should be an easy choice for you too, right?” He asked Tiger.

“I-I...I do...hate the loner..But it’s not like I want him to die!” Tiger exclaimed, torn between who they should choose.

Steven got more frustrated, “D..Dumbass!! If you don’t choose me, I’ll use you next and get you killed!” He shouted at Tiger. 

“Urghhh..” They looked down, it felt like the pressure was all on Tiger. 

Connie felt empathy for Tiger, “You don’t have to take the responsibility, Tiger.” She suggested to them. 

Tiger felt a wave of relief, “Big sis Connie…”   
  
“If you vote for Marie, it’ll be tied 3 to 3. Your vote won’t cause anyone to die.” She reassured Tiger. 

Tiger felt bad for her, “B-but then, big sis Connie your vote will..” 

Connie interrupted them, “It’s okay, Tiger. I’ll take responsibility!” 

“...I voted for...bucket girl…” Tiger admitted. 

Steven’s look of distress worsened. 

_ Now, it’s just me. _ Connie’s thoughts whirled around her. 

_ My vote will decide everything.  _

_   
_ _ It’ll...decide it all! _

**“Ahaha…”**

“We did it, Connie.” 

Connie looked at Sapphire, confused, she spoke out, “Sapphire..?” 

Sapphire smiled, “Do you remember the conditions for the  _ sacrifice  _ to win?” She asked her before continuing, “The sacrifice wins, even if it's a tie for first,” She explained, suddenly, everyone's expression quickly shifted to fear, the pressure was on Connie. “Now, Steven has 3 votes and Marie has 3 votes…And as the sacrifice I can vote myself twice. If you vote for me, that’s 3 votes for everyone..! I can win by a tie for first! 

“Say what?!” Jasper exclaimed, shocked. 

“Let’s return home together, Connie.” 

Connie stared at Sapphire, shocked.

“Big sis Connie!! You won’t do that, right..?!” Tiger asked her in fear.

_ Please select who to vote for.  _

Connie stared at the screen in fear. The pressure was on her.    
Whoever she voted for, determined who would die and who would live. 

Alas, she had already made up her mind.

_ Vote for Marie?  _

**Yes.**

.. _ All votes have been received.  _

_ Displaying results. _

_ Marie- 4 _

_ Steven- 3 _

_ Sapphire - 2 _

And that was that. 

Marie was the one chosen to die, along with Sapphire, since she was the sacrifice. 

Marie only smiled, even though her body was trembling in fear of what will happen to her, she was thankful, carrying a grand smile. 

“Thank you, Connie.” 

Connie had a clear expression of regret and despair on her face, Steven barged in, he was so distressed, so angered, so hurt.

“Why?! Why didn’t you choose me?!” He demanded a response, but quickly continued, “I’ll never forgive you, Connie!” He yelled at her, he was losing the girl he had been trying to protect from this mess, but it failed because of her. 

“Connie...before I go um…” Marie interrupted them before Connie could speak. “Could you..give me a hug?” She asked Connie, that painful smile on her face. 

Connie was tired and hurt because of her choice, she plastered on the fakest smile she could.

“..Yeah..” She responded, pulling her into a tight embrace. 

Marie began to cry, still smiling, “Ehehe..you’re warm..” She told Connie. 

“Well then, I’ll announce the results,” Blue Diamond interrupted. 

“The  _ Keymaster _ Was Garnet

The  _ Sage _ was Jasper

The  _ Sacrifice _ was Sapphire.”

Sapphire was visibly upset, now she was doomed to die, but nonetheless she smiled. “..I see..So, this is your answer, Connie.” 

“Sapphire…” The only words that would escape her mouth.

“It’s strange..I couldn’t stop shaking from fear. But the moment you decided, that stopped,” Connie only stayed quiet. Sapphire continued, “I’m glad..I’m glad I didn’t have to betray you all.” 

“Sapphire…” Ruby said, softly. 

Sapphire smiled, “Ruby, I’m glad I could meet you.” 

“I should be saying that! If you weren’t around, Sapphire, I..!!” Ruby exclaimed, tears pouring out of her eyes. 

Sapphire only smiled, “Thank you..” 

“Sapphire..” Is all Ruby could say. 

“Hahaha, I’ll wonder if I’ll meet Rose Quartz over there,” Sapphire giggled, taking in her last moments of life. She then sighed,  _ “I wanted to finish that painting.” _

Blue Diamond interrupted them. “W..well then. It’s time for the execution.”    
  
“W...wait!!” Connie called out. 

“Miss Connie, take this.” Blue Diamond instructed her. 

She gave her another clicker. 

“This is..!” Connie commented,

“It’s an instant death switch,” Blue Diamond told her. “Unless you want her suffering to be long, you just have to press it,” She instructed her. A metal claw gripped at Sapphire’s waist, her arms and legs were chained and she couldn’t move them. “..Begin..” Blue Diamond commanded.

“I don’t want to die! Don’t press it!” Sapphire yelled. The claw begin to tighten, she winced in pain, blood spilled from her waist and her mouth as the claw tightened, Connie’s hand shook as she held the switch. More crimson red blood spilled out from her body, she was clearly in so much pain and agony, yet she still yelled, “Don’t touch it!” She breathed fast, wheezing in each breath, as she slowly lost herself. The claw then sunk into her, making a cracking sound as her ribs broke, due to the pressure, blood pouring out of her.    
“No!”   
“Don’t, Connie!”   
“I don’t want to die yet!” 

The claw tightened more, she had no more energy, these were her final moments.

“Gah...urgh…” Is the only sound that escaped from her. Then, it tightened once more, the overwhelming sight of the claw digging in her skin, ripping it, blood pouring out, everywhere on her clothes. 

**Sapphire expired.**

**“** Urgh...aaaah….” Connie cried. 

“Next..is Marie..” Blue Diamond instructed. 

Marie only smiled. 

“It’s fine now..Thank you..everyone,” Marie smiled, tears pouring out of her eyes, “..Thank you Connie.” She expressed her gratitude for everything. 

“Marie!!” Connie cried, she didn’t want this to happen. 

_ “Please...take care of Steven. Everyone, get along together.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Activating Collar Device, The Human Flower.” 

Her collar beeped. 

“Urgh,,,my neck hurts..”   
  
“Just now, human flower seeds were injected by your necklace through your body.” Blue Diamond informed her. 

“Stop! Blue Diamond, what’re you doing?!” Connie cried.

“Please be at ease, she won’t suffer like miss Sapphire. Roots will spread through her body, and feeling a comforting numbness..she’ll die beautifully,” She calmly responded. Marie was breathing heavily. Blue Diamond seemed to know how everything would be timed, “Now, they will bloom.” She calmly informed them. 

“Aaaah!” Marie felt pain of the flowers blooming in her body, vines growing out of her,the vines wrapped around her arms, roses growing on the vines. “Aaahh!...Aaahh!” Marie yelled in pain. It hurt, terribly. More vines grew, the pain got worse. “Waaaaaaauughhh….Noooo…!”   
The vines caused so much pain, they kept growing, she couldn’t take it.

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah…!”**

A giant rose grown at the top of her head, the weight causing her head to hang low. Vines grew all around her, they made heart shapes. It really was a beautiful death. 

**Marie expired.**

“..This is how the chosen one meets her end…” Blue Diamond commented.

_ “I’ll kill you.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Steven had tears pouring from his shocked eyes. 

**“Worthless...It's all worthless,”** He expressed his rage, his pain, the girl he tried to protect is dead, and it’s her fault.  **“The floor masters...Connie...Every one of the riffraff,”**

**_“I'll kill every one of you who killed Marie...!!”_ **

**_“That’s right….and first will be...Connie…”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
